


Empty Houses

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Post School Shooting, Shooting Star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going home to a dark, empty house wasn’t supposed to be this scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine has to go home to an empty house after the school shooting because his parents are out of town. He has a panic attack and tries to call them but he accidentally gets Burt/Kurt instead.

It was silent. 

The house was huge and empty, shadows stretching from every corner. He set his messenger bag down on the floor and kicked off his shoes before climbing the stairs to his room. Every step rang in Blaine’s ear like that metronome and by the time he reached the top step, his heart was pounding in time. 

Without another thought, he sprinted into his room like he used to when he was little and scared of monsters grabbing at his ankle. With a slam of the door, he sank down onto his bed and just tried to breathe. 

It had been so quiet in that room. They were left with that metronome and the sounds of their own hearts racing and right now that clicking sound echoed in his ears.

His next breath caught in his throat and he let out a strangled gasping sound. Instantly, his first thought was the shooter is going to hear which just made his breathing hitch worse. 

You’re safe.

You’re safe.

You’re safe.

No matter how many times he repeated that to himself, he couldn’t calm his breathing or heart rate. The skin on his scalp prickled and his hands got sweaty. When Blaine called his parents after the shooting scare they had been horrified. His mother had sobbed on the phone as she tried desperately to find tickets out of London. With the soonest flight, they would arrive the next morning and he would have to be alone. 

Had Brittany felt this way when she was trapped in the bathroom? Had she felt like the walls were going to cave in at any moment?

Before he knew it, tears started streaming down his cheeks and suddenly he couldn’t breathe. His skin felt like a million bugs were crawling all over him and his chest ached horribly as he gasped for air. Doubling over, Blaine just struggled to get air into his lungs.

He was alone and he was terrified.

With trembling hands, he grabbed his phone and struggled to see the screen through his tears. He desperately needed to speak to his parents; he needed to hear his mother’s voice. Breath hitching, he held the ringing phone to his ear and waited.

“Hello?” The crushing disappointment when he heard someone other than his parents just brought on another wave of hysterical tears. “Blaine? Kiddo is that you?”

Burt.

“I can’t breathe,” he choked out and vaguely, he heard Burt suck in a deep breath.

“Okay, it’s okay,” his calm voice grounded Blaine slightly. “Blaine, I need you to breathe.”

With every deep breath he tried to take, a million little hitches wracked through his chest. He thought for a moment that he would pass out and swayed slightly, vision blacking out. 

“Blaine! Just breathe for me. In and out, in and out,” he tried to follow Burt’s instructions and finally began to feel himself relax. “Once you can catch your breath, let me know that you’re okay.”

“I think I’m okay,” it came out shaky and hoarse. 

“What’s going on?” He could hear Carole asking questions in the background. “Are you safe?”

“Y-yeah,” he felt exhausted and sagged back against the side of his bed. “I just…after what happened today I thought I would be okay going home to an empty house but…it’s so quiet.” 

“I thought I was going to have another heart attack when I heard the news. You have no idea how grateful I am that you kids are safe,” he closed his eyes and let Burt’s voice calm him. “And you’re at home alone? You shouldn’t be alone after that.”

“My parents will be home tomorrow morning,” he whispered. 

“Tomorrow? No way in hell am I letting you stay home alone!” Blaine held his breath as he heard Burt grabbing his keys and walking out the door. “I’m coming by to pick you up and bringing you back here. You’re staying with us.”

Blaine didn’t argue.

When Burt arrived shortly after he never made a comment about how Blaine looked terrible. His hair had been tugged out of its gel hold and his eyes were red from crying. 

“Do you want to change?” He asked, eyes soft as he walked around Blaine’s room, gathering up some clothes to put in a duffle bag. Blaine blinked down at his wrinkled Cheerio uniform and another wave of hysteria rushed over him before leaving him feeling exhausted. 

Minutes later, he was sitting in the passenger’s seat of Burt’s truck. Blaine could hardly keep his eyes open as they made the ride home. The adrenaline from earlier had run out and he felt like a towel that had been wrung dry. 

“You can sleep in Kurt’s room,” Burt said as they pulled up to the house. 

He made his way up the stairs, nearly falling asleep as he walked up. Blaine paused when he heard Carole speaking softly to Sam in his room and his chest clenched. Of course he wasn’t the only one who was struggling after today. 

Blaine collapsed into the bed, instantly soothed by the familiarity of Kurt’s soft sheets. Exhausted tears stared to run down his cheeks and he clutched a pillow tightly to his chest. A large warm hand gently rested on his back and he buried his face into the sheets.

“I’m so glad you’re alright Blaine,” Burt said softly and Blaine finally fell asleep as he rubbed his back.


End file.
